


瓷娃娃

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Series: 梦境衍生 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad Dirty Talk, Cheating, Demonic Possession, Egocentric, F/F, Non-Consensual, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity Kink, killer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 梦境衍生系列之二。“我”走在梦里，成为自己曾经最唾弃的疯子。
Relationships: 伊德／阮凰
Series: 梦境衍生 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737721
Kudos: 3





	1. 假瓷娃娃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事起因是在日本旅游的时候得到了一个模样酷似她的娃娃，然后就着魔了似的把娃娃当作了她。但是后来把娃娃弄丢了一次，再次找回来的时候，娃娃已经不是她的模样了。  
> 所以我疯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑很混乱的一章，想看肉的可以直接跳到第二章去。这部分算是给我自己看的。

我和朋友来日本旅游，就像记忆重返一样，又去了那家寿司店，还是上次那个自满又吝啬的日本男生和我们一起。真是可惜了他一张精致如女人的脸，不过我也无所谓就是了。反正他在床上也就那么三板斧，没有吃回头草的必要。  
店里举行了一个小活动，我很惊喜的得奖了，是一个小小的挂坠，短头发穿和服的瓷娃娃。这瓷娃娃好像她！我抓着娃娃爱不释手。  
至于另外一个抽到的礼物——一个长得像海豚一样的红色木雕，像塑料一样轻，摸起来很光滑，而且太丑了，送出去都没人要。  
我从此贴身带着短发娃娃，一秒也不离开它。我认为这是我爱而不得的她化身成了娃娃陪在我身边，成为我唯一的慰藉。每次看着这娃娃，我的相思之苦都能减轻不少；吻吻它，心中就很平静。  
连后来去泡温泉的时候我决意要带着娃娃一起。路过一个很深的冷水区的时候，娃娃掉了出来，坠入水池里。我恐慌极了，脑子里满是我不能失去它，绝不能失去它！我毫不犹豫跳入水里，却连续两次都没抓住。娃娃在我指尖掠过，飘飘悠悠的沉了下去，落到池底。  
我冒着刺骨的冰水往下潜，但是池子太深了，浮力反复的把我托上去。我湿漉漉地爬上岸，失魂落魄。朋友不知怎的没有等我，现在已经走远了，我看着她的背影叫了两次她的名字，她都没有听见。  
就算是和朋友失散，我也不能失去这个娃娃。它是我唯一的慰藉了，没有了它，我会疯的。  
我的手颤抖着，来回奔走，询问这里的清洁工：“有没有办法能帮我把娃娃捞上来？”  
她们摇摇头走开了，不吐一个字。池底躺着无数的遗落之物的尸体，它们的主人都在这里放弃了，让它们长眠于水底。而在清洁工们看来我的娃娃也将成为其中之一。但是我不这么想，因为我不允许。  
我冲进一个隐蔽的房间，那似乎是个俱乐部，奇装异服的人们正在交换货物。各种看起来不值一钱的石头被分门别类的装在这些人腰间的黑色布袋里。  
“这是什么？”我问一个巫师模样的男孩。  
“这是吸铁石。”他说。  
那些石头看起来就像混着石英的普通砾石，灰色夹杂着白色。  
“那我要了。”等付了钱我才想到娃娃身上没有铁制品，吸不起来，买这个毫无用处。无奈钱货两清，我只得揣进了兜里。  
“那这个呢？”我指着另一袋泛着粉色的砾石。  
“这是吸瓷石。”  
太好了！  
我兴冲冲买下几枚吸瓷石，它们捏在手上就像普通的砾石一样硌手。路上被一个清洁大妈拦住——  
“你身上带着的是什么？”她问。  
原来那些打扮奇特的人都是外星人，而与他们交易是不被允许的。我好说歹说，把身上的东西都掏出来给她一一查看。拉扯间浴衣开了，不过我没精力管这个。口袋里的长针被她捏在手里。  
“这是我挤痘用的，不是杀人武器。”我解释说。任谁听了这解释都莫名其妙。  
就在这时，所有池子里水位都突然迅速下降。  
“怎么回事？”我惊问。  
“是下面在抽水。”她见惯不惊的说。  
我张口结舌，说：“你们还有这种操作，那之前干嘛不抽干了水帮我捡娃娃？”  
大妈白了我一眼没有回答。  
就在跟大妈纠缠不清的时候，有别的清洁工从四面八方走来。他们挨个查看被抽干的水池，跳进去捡之前沉在池底的东西。啊……怪说不得之前她们不帮我！原来是为了据为己有。我焦急起来，深水池水较多还没抽干让我心下稍宽，但很快又紧张到了嗓子眼儿——有个清洁大妈不等池里水抽干就涉水而入直直朝我的娃娃走去。  
我大急。要知道娃娃要是落入了这些人的手里，是说什么也不会还给我了，除非能狠敲一笔竹杠。不是我心疼钱，而是我身上真没什么钱。我心急如焚，那大妈还在那儿絮絮叨叨、揪住我敞开的衣襟不让我走。我什么温文尔雅的形象也不要了，转头怒吼一声：“滚！”  
她看着我凶神恶煞的样子手不由自主的一抖，却还抓着衣襟没松开。我不再理她，转身朝池子狂奔，只听见身后“哧”的一声响，也来不及想明白那是什么声音。  
后来才明白那是我浴袍被撕裂的声音，只怕那时候扯下来的半截还在大妈手里拽着。  
池里还剩下半尺来深的水，一跳下去溅得我满脸都是。我连滚带爬的跑过去，眼看着赶不上那个清洁大妈要提前走到娃娃身边了，心一狠往地上扑去将娃娃虚搂在怀里。大妈见我抢先一步，不满地切了一声，转身去捡别的东西了。  
我劫后余生般的把娃娃捧在手心里，却发现手里的东西已经不是我的那个娃娃了。它变成了一个大身子、小脑袋的红色木雕。我大吃一惊，原来娃娃没有变，是我之前看错了，这才是娃娃的本来面目。之前把娃娃错看成像她的模样之后，我虽然时时刻刻把它握在手里，却不敢多看它两眼，这才导致这个错误一直持续到现在。如今我明白了，止不住心如刀绞——我就不能得到她么？  
就算是个像她的娃娃我都拿不到手里握不在掌中贴不上心头！我爱她我想要她想占有她哪怕是个挂坠娃娃也行啊！但是苍天连一个娃娃也不准我拥有吗？  
但是我爱她我爱她我爱她……  
我三魂丢了六魄，站在礁岸上泪眼模糊。捏紧了手里的娃娃，忽然又想这个娃娃又不是她的样子我还捏在手里作甚？便又放了开去。娃娃滑下去，在衣服上一勾一带跌落在地，但那已经与我无关。  
我要怎么办呢？这次我彻底地失去了她、比从前向她告白被拒绝时更加彻底地失去了。不，我不能。我为什么要这样克制自己？我需要她，没人比我更需要她，没人比我更爱她！我脑中一片混乱，在浑浑噩噩毫无逻辑的世界中思考终趋于疯狂。  
迷茫中我听见有人在喊我，转过头去，看见了她。是她！她裹着浴袍，模样腼腆。看来是已经喊了我好几次了，略微尴尬地站在那儿。  
她依然高挑动人，男士的短发显出小巧的耳朵，裹得严严实实的浴袍外只露出一截光滑的小腿，赤脚站在地上。我朝她走去。  
“你必须成为我的，”我对她说，“you have to。”  
之前只不过是因为逻辑非常断续导致的情节怪异，但此时我竟像是失心疯了。


	2. 室内の温泉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在浴场强行发生了性关系。  
> 也许是信息素的作用，也许是这个世界的世界观都疯了，结束后她竟然帮我解围还答应和我回家。  
> 通往女人心的道路，其名为阴道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧没什么逻辑，都是些三观不正的内容，带SM性质，脑残又漂亮的下半身动物。

她显然没想到我会这样无礼地强迫她。她很高，比我高出一个头，不过抱起来比我想象的轻得多，可以说轻而易举。我抱起她，她尖叫着反抗，动作一大就扯开了她的袍子，露出白酥的胸口，像果冻一样颤动。我吞了口口水，只好不去看。但是这种刺激对渴求她的我来说还是太强烈了。我脑子里有根弦已经坏了，没余下多少控制力，等会要是狂躁起来只怕真会伤到她。我不想伤她，便实话告诉她：“别乱动，不然我就在这里办了你。”  
她嗤笑一声，“你敢？”  
我想也没想把她往地上一放啪的一声给了她一巴掌。她呆住了：“你打我？”  
我突然明白了从前她不是看不出我喜欢她，而是享受身边有条无害的哈巴狗围着她转。想明白这一层后我心中第二条弦也断了，我捏着她的脸颊问我为什么不能打你，问完反手又给了她一记耳光。  
“就凭我以前喜欢你？”  
我伸手把她揽过来，她两手捂着脸缩在我怀里想叫又不敢叫，泪水在眼眶里滚来滚去。这幅受虐的样子看得我怦然心动。我凑过去狠狠的吸了口她的味道，吻她，她使劲儿推我，舌头也慌乱的往回缩。然而我之前仅有的一点理智也被磨灭了，此时已一发不可收拾。  
那些清洁工见事态不妙，急忙各自散去。应该是不想和我硬碰所以找保安去了。软玉在怀，心猿意马，我也懒得管她们，只专注于她身上。她不是那种很传统的omega，个子高大，不会洗衣做饭，但是古灵精怪又很有才华，比起男o又有女人独特的细腻。只是我从没敢妄想过自己会成为那个幸运的alpha。对，我是个alpha，但是我一直唯唯诺诺、毫无自信、也不愿与人起冲突。这样的alpha别说没几个o看得上眼，我自己也觉得很没用。我是有很强的战力，但天性软弱总在避免争执以至于没人了解我的实力。我从没和人打过架。从十二岁分化起就没有哪个alpha想来挑战过我，因为没有必要。我在外表现的完全是一副没有生殖能力的beta模样、对他们竞争omega而言毫无威胁力。  
也得益于人们误以为我是个beta，我才能和她多走近些，了解到她是一个多么有魅力的女子而渐渐深陷其中不能自拔。随着年龄的增长，越来越多的alpha也发现了她高个子短发之下的美妙味道、开始追求她。但她总是拒绝。她告诉我她一辈子只谈一次恋爱，那就是结婚的那次。她和她的伴侣要白头偕老，至死不渝。那样梦幻的爱情也曾让我神驰不已，就越发羡慕起她未来的恋人。  
高考前我向她表了白，被拒绝了。毕业之后大家各奔东西，我便再也没见过她。时光拆散了我们，但我没有哪时哪刻不在想她。  
直到最后我得到那个娃娃。我把全心全意的爱倾注到这个物品之上，因为物品总不会拒绝我。但最后我还是被骗了。这个娃娃原来一点都不像她，倒是骗我这点，真像她啊。  
我掐着她的脖子吻她，她在我手下挣扎，胡乱扑腾。我发现我真的很喜欢从前女王般的她此时柔弱的样子，我的阴茎慢慢从体内伸展出来。女性alpha的阴茎和男性不同，位于泄殖腔内。男o和男b的阴茎一般较为短小，因为青春期后没有二次发育。不过不勃起又有衣物遮挡的状态下难辨ao，因为平静时的女性都不会外显阴茎，而男性都会。  
我翻转她的身子，在温泉边上用后入式强上了她。我一手把她禁锢在怀里让她的后背紧紧贴在我胸口，朝她的腺体上咬下去。她的信息素在我口里爆开，是梅子的酸甜味，活波可爱得不像冷傲的她。更让我惊讶的是她居然还是处子之身，信息素之中没有一点alpha呛口的味道。看来她还相信着童话爱情故事，一直一个人守身如玉。  
暂时绑定之后我便一心一意的操她。她在学习这方面真是极品，虽然没接触过性但很快就上道了。一只手向后探索抚上我的大腿，喉咙里发出美妙的声音。我越来越兴奋，手在她背上抚摸，拍打她的臀部。指痕显现得很慢，好一会儿才微微变红，不过每一次她都会全身一震，蜜穴绞紧，可爱到窒息。  
我感觉自己快到了，便按着她的肩头强迫她把脸贴在地上。  
“喜欢这样么？”我问。她只是叫，穴里绞得更紧了。我抓住她的头发把她拉起来，她的短发可真不好抓。狠狠顶开她的生殖腔，她尖叫着哭起来，浑身发抖。我破入她的禁地之中，在里面成结，她紧紧抓着我抱在她胸前的手，像溺水的人抓着最后一根浮草。  
“怎么了，抓我抓的这么紧？”我在她耳边逗她，反正成结的这段时间谁也没法把我们分开。我亲亲她的耳垂，满以为她会气恼得咒骂，却不料她颤声求道：“……咬我”  
她居然想要我在成结的时候咬她。这会让我们完全结合，永久的。说实在的我的确有点不明所以。我是坏掉了没错，但那只是道德和情感上的缺失，而不是逻辑和理性的崩塌，但我依然无法推理出一个连贯成圈的回答来解释她的请求。我想了想，也许她之前一直拒绝那些人的原因是因为她想找一个强势到能制服她的alpha？那么，她其实是个受虐狂？  
那我们倒是得天独厚的一对。  
我没有犹豫，犬牙沉入了她的肌肤，把信息素注入到她的腺体中，就像毒蛇使用它的毒牙那样。同时下面成的结开始生精，我想象了一下自己灌满她小小的生殖腔的画面，忍不住换了个角度又咬了她一口。  
“啊……伊徳……”她叫我的名字，看来是真的沉醉其中。我只好告诉她“我在呢宝贝儿”，“你这样真美”，“你里面好紧让我好舒服”。我惊讶于这样简单的言语就能让她的小脸通红，她的讨好和示弱让我有了种被认主的错觉。  
我刚把自己从她身体里抽出来保安就来了，气喘吁吁的四个人把我们团团围住，要把我扭送到派出所去。罪名多半是强奸和公共场所宣淫。但她一条柔臂护住了我：“不是的，我们是情侣。是我不好，自己没算好发情期才引发了这场骚乱。各位哥哥姐姐们真对不起……请你们原谅我好不好？”她现在信息素正是最浓的时候，周围的保安都是alpha，都给她的味道一撩，迷得七荤八素，哪有不答应的道理？我这才明白为什么从前和那一大群白痴一样都心甘情愿做她的狗，她的信息素居然有着万里挑一的向导体质，而这种奇异体质的影响力在她年幼时就已经悄悄地显现出来了。  
“我们走吧，亲爱的？”她拉住我的手。我发现她真的是那种书里走出来的女人，妖娆又端庄，迷情又纯洁，绿茶又白莲。不管怎么说，能不去派出所总是件好事，我牵着她的手站了起来。

我抱着她回家。失去了内心总是叫嚣着「你不能这样你不能那样否则他们就会抛弃你」的噪音真是无比舒畅。从前完全不敢想象的场景就这么平凡的出现在我眼前。她穿着围裙做饭，而我站在阳台上抽烟。  
“吃饭了，”她取下围裙跑过来叫我，我正把邻居家的白猫赶出去。从前我总是爱喂那些别家的猫呀狗呀什么的，觉得毛茸茸眼睛大大的很可爱，现在我不太想它们靠得太近，我觉得我一会儿就会烦了然后把它们大切八块埋进花盆里做肥料。不过她显然不明白其中的缘由，纤纤素手搭在栏杆上望着逃走的猫，抱怨我怎么把它们都赶走了。  
我突然就很烦。我捏着她的下巴让她把头转过来。  
“看着我，你只能看着我知道吗？猫算什么东西，也能夺走你的视线？”  
她吓了一跳后退一步就抵到栏杆上，栏杆陷入她柔软的肉里。我看得喉咙发干，吸了好一阵烟让我鼻腔里满是呛人的烟臭味，也许她的味道可以中和一下这难闻的苦涩。  
她不再抗拒我的吻，双臂很快环绕上来，把我罩进了个热乎乎软绵绵的怀里。我的手捞起她的裙子向里探去。她穿着我的长裙，因为我的衣服她穿着都小了，而那几件大的短袖穿上了也没裤子搭配，只有裙子稍微合适，长裙当短裙穿。要是她就这么露着大腿在我面前晃来晃去，只怕接下来的三天除了上床我什么都不会干了。  
她当然没穿内裤，下面热乎乎的已经有些滋润。我其实有点惊讶，不知道她为什么已经这么兴奋了。不过这也很好，省得我还要弄半天。我抬起她一条腿方便手指的动作，外放的大拇指朝上正好落在她的阴蒂上，便轻轻挑逗了一下。她把腿环在我腰后，又抱得更紧了些，我由着她闹，想来衣服一定给她抓皱了。  
“亲……亲爱的……”她气喘连连，在我耳边一连串啄吻。我被她弄的痒酥酥的，有点不耐，在她屁股上拍了一巴掌：“转过去，手抓着栏杆。”  
“可是……万一楼下有人经过……”  
看她犹豫着的样子我就觉得好笑：“你明明就喜欢被人看着，装什么装？我还不知道你？”我抓着她的头发向下扯，在她脖子上啃了一口，边舔边哄道：“你乖一点，嗯？”  
她在我手里打个激灵，我放开了她，她果然听话的转过去扶住了栏杆。我把裙子掀起来露出雪白的屁股和腰，她腰上还有我上午留下的捏痕，云里雾里的青青紫紫，有点山水图的朦胧美感。我突然想应该用上鞭子，留几条红痕，那才美妙。  
可惜现下手头没有类似的东西，皮带我怕下手太重造成难以恢复的伤痕，那就太可惜了。我啧了一声伸手在她屁股上打了一巴掌，她呜咽一声。她的私处长得真可爱，粉粉的，刚刚洗澡的时候她还偷偷把毛剃了。啧啧，真是嫌火点的不够旺。我松开裤子拉链，那里早绷得难受了。“把衣服咬在嘴里，免得等会儿叫得整栋楼都听得见。然后腿再分开点儿，唔，腰往下塌一点儿，对，宝贝儿你真是个极品，我不敢相信我以前是怎么忍住没上你的。嘘——你很喜欢我这么说对不对，你下面的水又涌出来了。”  
她已经开始摇着屁股把自己往我手指上操了。我抽出手指，惩罚性的拍了几巴掌。她的屁股上开始显现之前的掌痕了，也在发着烫。我握住她的臀瓣狠揉了几下，她咬着衣服呜呜咽咽的呻吟，却说不出话来。我爱死了这声音。  
我抓着她的头发把她拉近，让她整个人成了把倒着的弓：“别骚。”一边说一边操了进去，她好紧，妈的，她已经松开了嘴里的布想死命地叫，幸好我反应快松开了头发转而捂住了她的嘴。不过这下动作太急，估计连鼻子一起捂住了……将就着试试窒息高潮吧。  
她的奶子顺着我的动作一浪一浪的，在被遮在了衣服底下滚动。她松了一只手想扒开我捂着的手，我反复用力撞她的生殖腔：“手放回去，不然我就拔出来了。”她迟疑了一下还是乖乖把手放回去。  
“抓牢点，我让你试试别的好东西。”  
我感觉到有热的东西湿漉漉的流到我手指缝里，想来是她憋气憋得哭了，便松了一下手，好让她呼吸两口，再捂住。她呜呜的叫着，腰腿的肌肉都紧绷起来，应该是快到了，我终于撞开了她生殖口的那块软肉，她里面好热，我不再忍耐也泄了精关，同时一口咬在她腺体上。她浑身先是绷紧了一瞬，然后小腹和大腿抽搐起来，里面更是一阵阵的收缩。我放开了她的口鼻搂在她腰间，免得她腿软落下去。成结还有好一会儿，我懒洋洋的扳过她肩头亲她。她满脸鼻涕眼泪，尝起来咸咸的。  
射完之后我退出来，整理自己的裤子。她显然还是站不住，一下坐到地上去，轻嘤了一声，伸手要我拉。我皱了皱眉头：“自己起来。”  
饭已经凉了。我用微波炉挨个打热了还没看她进来，不知道在搞什么鬼。我走到阳台一看，她还傻傻的坐在地上。“我……我腿没力气了，你折腾的太狠了……”我不知道她在耍什么花样，总之对这些小花招都很厌恶。我当然知道自己对她做了什么，但就这点程度，还不至于走不了路。我扇了她一巴掌，命令道要是再不起来今晚就没饭吃了。她捂着脸低头哭起来，说是真的，真的起不来。  
啧，我真拿她没办法。又不可能真的饿她饭，只能把她抱起来，早知道就不威胁今晚没饭吃了，出尔反尔只能让她以后蹭鼻子上脸更闹腾。她在阳台呆久了，又坐在瓷砖上，身上冰凉冰凉的。怕她感冒，我把她抱进厕所里泡了个热水澡，又拿珊瑚绒毯子把她裹起来，真和养猫养狗一个样。折腾完好好的菜又凉了，只得热了第二遍。  
明天还得去给她买衣服，或者到她家去拿几件过来。我问她家门钥匙在哪里，她说明天可以自己回去拿来。  
“我陪你。我怎么可能让她自己一个人行动，万一又跑出我的视线我上哪儿找去。”  
她低下头不说话了。我也没什么可说，便埋头专心吃饭。  
“你……你以前……”她话说到一半又止住，满脸飞红，我心里开始不自觉地去猜她想问的到底是什么：以前为什么没强迫她？以前为什么看起来这么弱？以前为什么装beta？……噢，在她眼里，我那时候可不就成了在装b么？  
“……以前是不是……和别的人……做过……”她终于嗫嚅着说完。我发现这表现和她在我印象中冷傲的女王完全不符，以前的我一定会很喜欢她这样的百依百顺害羞腼腆，但是现在？少了点征服的乐趣。  
“是啊。”我夹了筷青菜吃，她又不说话了。  
“你有什么就直接说，我不喜欢你这样吞吞吐吐的。”  
“那你以后……可不可以就只要我一个人？我什么都会满足你的，你喜欢什么？……我……我都可以去做。”  
我放下筷子，伸指跳起她的下巴。  
“什么都愿意去做？”  
她不是爱我，她是爱那种被制服被使用的虐爱，不然为什么第一次做爱之后就一副完全属于我的样子？只怕换做任何一个s型的alpha她都会如此。  
她点头，很郑重的样子。  
“我不太相信你，”我说，“毕竟以前被你拿捏在掌心耍得团团转耍了那么久。”  
她急了，说你以前不也骗我，我以为你一直是beta……  
我捏起她的双颊，让她没法再逼逼下去。  
“嘘，安静点。那就算是一笔勾销，我们谁也不准再提以前的事。”  
她被我捏得嘟着嘴，点点头。  
见着她我真是比平时还要精虫上脑，我低声在她耳边问她，“还饿吗？”  
她摇摇头。  
“唔，那我有个饭后咸点要不要吃？……我又想你了。想你想的好硬……”我抓着她的手放到自己裆部，我真的又硬了，连自己都有点吃惊。  
我引导着她跪下来，为了味道好点我弄了点蜂蜜涂在自己的肉棒上。她亲上来，小嘴热乎乎的，先是顺着茎身一路吻下去，然后张嘴把一颗囊袋含进去，细长的手指沾满润滑液撩拨我退化的阴蒂，又顺着往下慢慢插入我的阴道内。  
女性alpha的阴蒂和阴道因为是外生殖器，所以即使一次分化之后不再发育了也依然保留着，但因为神经不再往这里集中生长，快感当然不如后来二次发育的阴茎来得猛烈。子宫和卵巢停止发育逐渐萎缩，因此也不会有月经，阴道的尽头只是条死路。少量的alpha也会选择和alpha做爱，不过多半是肛交而不是阴道性交，因为撞到退化了的阴道尽头的宫颈等于反复撕裂肉体，而不是通过处女膜进入生殖腔。如果有谁能接受那样性爱的话，就只有疼痛爱好型受虐狂了。这类人在alpha中还是比较少见的。至少我只见过一例——她的身上总有股龙舌兰的味道。  
“你不用照顾那里，我那儿没什么感觉的。”我抚摸她的头发，她收回手指，注意力回到阴茎上，开始整个吞进去，直末至底，接着因为动作太大干呕起来，喉咙里的肉挤压着龟头的位置。  
“啧，阮凰，宝贝儿，你真是个天才。”我忍不住夸她，抓着她的头发动作起来。她的指甲掐进我的臀部和大腿，一双大眼睛水汪汪的上挑瞪着我，美得摄人心魄。  
“说不定我真的一辈子都操不腻你呢。”射进她嘴里的时候我说。  
她慢慢吞下口里的精液，看着我：“你说的是真的吗？”  
“怎么，我还会骗你？”我抚摸着她的下巴，笑着问。  
“……那我们结婚吧。”  
我没想过结婚，不过既然她说了我也就没想过要拒绝。娶她在我看来是件顺理成章的事，反正有没有那张纸她都是我的。  
“好啊。”  
“现在就走？”  
现在？我看了看天，外面漆黑一片。“民政局早就关门了，再说你的身份证户口本什么的不是在你家？”  
“那就明天去，明天一早去。”她握住我的手吻了吻，“我爱你。”  
我在她额头上亲了一下：“我也爱你。”


	3. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 放个大纲做记录，不展开写了。  
> 两人结婚之后伊德依然很道德败坏，在阮凰怀孕时出轨了，还把人带回家来。

后来两人有了孩子——阮凰怀孕了。  
但是随着孕期各种不适状况的出现，伊德开始越来越烦躁，对于阮凰的家暴层出不穷。就如同所有因为深爱所以心甘情愿忍受暴力的人们一样，阮凰都咬牙一一忍受下来了。只要伊德冷静后再对她大献殷勤——怜爱不已的吻她、抱着她唱小夜曲——她就觉得她还是爱她的，而这份爱能支撑着她继续走下去。  
但伊德不同。  
伊德是个彻彻底底没有道德观的疯子。在她看来，一切都是为了享乐。凡是令汝感受到痛楚的就要去避免，凡是令汝享受到快乐的就要去追随。她性情大变后再不为了别人的利益而做出让步，恰恰相反，她得寸进尺。  
她安抚阮凰，只是为了让阮凰能够留在自己身边，因为失去阮凰会让她痛苦。没错，她是爱她的，但这种爱是畸形的，没有人能以健康的状态承受这样的爱。  
由于阮凰孕期的状况不适于过量的性爱，伊德便出门到处逛逛，好让沿途的美妙风光消磨掉她身体里蠢蠢欲动的性欲。她经过一座宁静的矮墙，上面缀了半壁的爬山虎。隔着一丛灌木，撞见一对亲热中的男女。金发女人的背挤在矮墙上，双腿伸得直直的，肉嘟嘟白花花欲乱行人眼，挤压她的另一侧是个高大的男人，胳膊上的肌肉鼓起来能挤死一只落在上面的苍蝇。  
大概是为了显示自己的alpha气概或是什么的，高大的男alpha张口骂了几句脏话，要伊德滚开。  
伊德挑衅的走过去，两只眼睛像饿狼发现食物一样盯着干事的alpha，男alpha被激怒了，他放开了金发女人，两头野兽狠狠撞在一起。  
伊德渴望着一场肉搏。 她酣畅淋漓的赢了，没费太大力气。她将男人揍得半死才把他拖到边上，让他看着自己强奸他的女人。  
“啊——”她抓着女人的头发一面狠狠动作一面嗅着她后颈的香味，白晃晃的肉体相互拍打，在阳光和灌木林下显得非常的野蛮且具有动物性。  
“还是个omega。”她满足的评价道。看着男人愤怒到要喷血的眼睛，她懒洋洋的咬住金发omega的后颈肉，像狮子交配时那样，然后成结灌进去。  
“味道不错，”她抛下金发女，任由她倒在乱草丛中，“谢谢招待。”然后扭掉了男alpha的脑袋。

快到晚饭的时候，伊德一如既往的回来了。不同的是，她怀里抱着个模样凄惨的女人，但尽管浑身净是泥土和干草叶也挡不住她柔顺金发和雪白脸颊所散发出来的魅力。面对不知所措的阮凰，伊德只说了几个字：“照顾下她。”  
从这天开始，这个女人被脚链铐在了伊德的床上。她不言不语，像个哑巴。  
哑巴只是装的。默默的观察了几天后，等伊德出了门，她捉住阮凰的衣袖：“求求你，救救我吧！”  
“你……不要着急，慢慢说。”  
“你得醒醒！她，她是个疯子！……他杀了我丈夫、强暴了我” 于是金发将事情一五一十给阮凰说，“真的，她已经不是正常人的状态了。她打你，我也看见了……那么狠，你还怀着孕……你、我、我们都得离开她，不然我们会死在这里的！你得跟我一起，我们必须逃出去！”  
阮凰默默不言。  
“你……不愿意吗？”金发小心翼翼的问。  
阮凰看向窗外，轻轻的道：“她回来了。”


	4. 山间の温泉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不负责任番外。  
> 发生在孕事之前、结婚之后的性福故事。  
> and 也许我对恋人真有很严重的处子情节。  
> 

这个温泉山庄很大，除了向游客开放的百来个池子以外还有未开化地区的许多池子。因为未开化区有很多沼泽，开发投资过高，所以被放弃了。这里一般人因为怕深陷泥沼不敢踏入，我倒无所谓，这点小泥潭拦不住我。  
我抱着她从树上走，穿过几个大的沼泽，找到了一处安静的温泉。鸟语花香，人迹罕至，倒是好风景。  
我把她往地上一放，便去解开她的衣带，她忙用手拽住，说这不行，但力气太小了没什么用。浴袍落在地上，她身子雪白，手不知所措的挡住乳房和下体，羞涩得几乎要昏过去的样子。我忍不住又去吻她。她的嘴尝起来好甜，闻起来有股淡淡的香味，难以描述，像是甜牛奶，又像新成的酒酿。  
她伸手推我，我趁机摸到她胸部，软软的，热乎乎的。她嘤的一声惊叫来推我手，被我捉住了压在一边，我让自己与她十指相扣，心中一阵颤动，几乎要落泪了。我吻她的脸颊，耳垂，脖子，一时间意乱情迷的想要把她整个吃下去，就这么融为一体。  
她啊的一声惊叫把我惊醒，我才发现自己真的咬在了她肩上。我舔了舔渗出来的血渍，她皮肤好白，艳红的血就像北方冰天雪地里的梅花，无比艳丽。  
我稍稍起身，脱掉粘在身上的湿袍。和她肌肤相贴的那刻让我一声慰叹。她的身体真是滑如凝脂，软如春花。我的手顺着她肚脐向上，抚过两乳之间时停了停，感受她胸腔的跳动，像兔子一样快。我轻笑一声，含住了她的一边乳房，用舌头撩拨她的乳头，手往上移，虚虚罩在她喉间。  
她开始在我身下颤抖。这让我更兴奋了。她应该还没有和人结合，这意味着还没有人占有过她，而我是唯一的。我突然想到了她儿时的话，便问她现在还是不是发生了关系就会嫁给那个人。  
她显然没明白过来我在问什么。自从我咬了那一口之后她似乎开始被我带入情潮，变得迷迷糊糊的。我意识到自己刚才的问话太愚蠢，如果她改变了想法的话，那就让她再改回来，总之现在谁也不能把我们分开，她是我的了，永远都是。如果她想爱上别人，那我就去挑战那个alpha，把他杀了。如果她想离开我，那我就铐住她把她锁起来。工作挣钱家务全部我来，她只要活在我身边就好了。  
她是我的。  
我没意识到那时自己已经陷入了暴乱的情潮之中，满心满意的都是占有她。我在她身上吮出一个个吻痕，她的身体像玉石上落满了花瓣。我的阴茎慢慢从体内伸展出来。“叫我的名字，”她已经完全兴奋起来了，我伸手下探，湿滑滑的全是水，一根手指畅通无阻。她呻吟了一声，无比美妙，轻轻叫着我：“伊德……”  
我探进第二根手指，这次颇有阻力。她痛呼一声，十指相扣的那手紧紧扣住我的手，泪珠从眼角滚落：“我……我疼。”  
我想凑过去吻她的眼角，但她比我高很多，只能作罢，吻了吻她的心口。空余的那只手抽出来在她腰间和乳房抚摸安慰。她突然嗯了一声，满脸红晕，我问她怎么了，她说那里有点怪怪的。我想那应该是她的g点。  
“哪里？这里么？”我问她，她更羞了，咬着嘴唇不肯说话，里面一阵阵收缩绞紧了我的手指。我想就是这个地方了，便在那里画圈。她想要收紧双腿，但被我挡住。我模拟抽插快速进出，她“啊”的弹动一下，像一条案板上的鱼，伸直了双腿，手掐住我的肩头，面露痛苦之色。  
我不想她在我还没进去之前高潮，便停了下来。她迷茫的睁开眼看着我：“怎……怎么了？”  
“宝贝儿，腿再分开点。”我把她的一条腿架在肩上，俯身下去吻吻她，然后将自己送了进去。她边喊疼边哭的样子好美，我控制不住，在她身上疯狂动作起来。  
“阮凰，你好美，真的好美。”我用力去吻她，完全控制不住自己，她是我的，是我一个人的。我掐住她的脖子，看着她美丽的脸慢慢涨红，又变为可怖的深紫。  
死亡的颜色总是让人厌恶的，因为这会让他们引起警觉停下手里可怕的虐待。我在摧残她，像摧残一朵盛夏饱满的花朵，上面的露珠和蜜汁同样诱人。新鲜的花粉撒在手背上，泛着阳光的金光，像溅起的泪水。  
我的泪水。  
我松开了她，她开始剧烈的咳嗽，仿佛每个从死亡中逃回来的生者。咸水一串串滴落在她泛红纤细的脖颈上。  
“宝贝儿……”我俯下身去吻她。天地都消失了，只剩下她的唇，温暖又滑润，像芒果冻；只剩下她的体，曼妙又紧致，像一条蛇，将我缠得窒息。  
也许她就是一条没有毒液的蛇，一条蟒蛇，唯一的攻击方式就是紧紧的裹住，让对方在自己的怀里窒息。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我以为自己是从这个故事开始转变的，但是回看的时候发现，原来故事风格从第一部就开始了。所以干脆做成了梦境衍生系列，喜欢请留言，各位敬请期待！


End file.
